Frühlingstau
Frühlingstau ist eine weiße Kätzin mit blauen Augen. Historik Wichtige Daten *Geburt: 31. Dezember 2014 *Heilerschüler: 06. Januar 2015 *EisClan: 31. Januar 2015 *Heilerschüler im EisClan: 31. Januar 2015 *Heiler im EisClan: 05. Februar 2015 *Mentor von Glutpfote: 11. Februar 2015 - 18. Februar 2015 *Mentor von Tropfenpfote: 12. Februar 2015 - 19. März 2015 *Rückkehr: 23. März 2015 *Heiler: 23. März 2015 *Gestorben: 02. April 2015 Geschichte Junges: Sie wird von Grau geboren, ihr Vater ist Silber. Ihre Wurfgefährten sind leopard und Luft, ihre grosse Schwester ist Meer. Sie macht viel mit ihrer Schwester Leopard und sie get in Trouble mit ihrer Oma, Feder, da Leopard sie runter macht weil Tiger und sie zsm sind und Tiger vorher mit Blüte zsm war. Allerdings macht Frühling viel mit Mond und sie will Heilerin werden. Ihre Wunsch Mentorin -> Mond. Sie geht oft in den hb (Heilerbau) um sich die Kräuter anzuschauen. Manchmal will sie im hb übernachten aber das darf sie noch nicht und Mond darf sie in die ks (Kinderstube) tragen. Sie freundet sich mit Winter an Schülerin (Heiler Schülerin im HC): Blüte wir ihre Mentorin und sie hat ihre erste lernstunde mit ihr und ist ziemlich aufgeregt. Sie macht viel mit ihrer Schwester Leopard. Und ihrer Mutter und Mond sie gehen in den Wald schwimmen. Einmal machen ihre Mutter und Leopard mit ihr Kampftraining wo sie ihr Bein verknackst. Sie lernt viel mit Mond und Mohn und kann schon fast alle Heilkräuter. Nach einer Zeit kommt die erste Schwestern Streit. Sie bekommen beide die Strafe nicht zur großen Versammlung zu gehen. Irgendwann wird auch Mohn eine Heiler Schülerin und Frühling und Mohn freunden sich an. Sie helfen sich gegenseitig bei den Kräutern. Sie verträgt sich mit Feder. Meer fragt sie auch einmal nach ihrem Wissen als Heilerin und sie erzählt ihr all ihr Wissen. Blüte stirbt. Ihre Mutter sehen sie immer seltener, denn sie schläft nur noch. Irgendwann kriegen Leopard und Frühling einen Traum das sie zum EC (EisClan) wechseln sollen, und sie machen es. Schülerin (Im EC Kriegerausbildung): Sie nimmt dort den Namen Nebelpfote an. Sie darf im EC ihre ausbildung zur Heilerin nicht weiter machen deswegen wird sie schülerin von Träne. Sie freundet sich mit Schnee und Frühling an. Irgendwann nimmt sie sich den Mut zusammen und geht zu Echo und sagt ihm das sie Heilerin bleiben will und zeigt ihm ihr können und sie wird sofort zur Heilerin gemacht. Heilerin (Im EC):Zimt folgt ihnen in den EC und kommt mit Leopard zusammen und verlässt Mond. Sie bekommt den Namen Nebelfuß und macht selten was mit Leopard sie ist eher auf das Verhältnis ihrer Familie fixiert was sehr schlecht ist da sie gewechselt haben. Sie verträgt sich mit jedem …. Außer ihrer Mutter. Sie macht viel mit Echo und Feuer, Echo ist sowas wie ihr Vater und in Feuer verliebt sie sich sagt aber nix. Als ihre Schwester Leopard das erste mal schwanger ist mussten Echo und sie gemeinsam sie in die ks befördern. Als Echo mit seinem Schüler fertig war durfte Nebel (also Frühling) die heiler Prüfung machen unter seiner Aufsicht. Irgendwann stirbt Echo aber er begegnet ihr nach kurzer Zeit, genau wie Blüte. Als sie erfährt das Meer gestorben ist fällt sie in ein tiefes Loch. Sie kümmert sich sehr um Feuer als er krank ist. Danach bekommt Leopard noch ein Kind. Kurz darauf sterben Leopard und Zimt. Nun hat sie ihre beiden Schwestern verloren. Sie sieht jeden Tag ihren Neffen weinen, und hält es nicht aus und geht zurück zum hc Heilerin (Im HC): sie kriegt ihren Namen Frühling zurück und heißt Frühlingstau. Sie verträgt sich mit ihrer Mutter. Sie macht viel mit Mond. Und Feder. Auch mit Flügel, sie erzählt ihr was von Mond und das liebt sie. Sie geht einmal mit Flügel jagen und dabei bricht sich Flügel ein Bein als sie vom Baum fällt. Sie hilft ihr sofort. Mit Mohn hat sie sich zwar vertragen aber sie sind keine Freund und das zerstört sie innerlich es frisst sich in ihr ein. Sie verträgt sich gut mit Bernstein und Sturm und sie sind gute freund geworden. An einem Morgen kommt Meer zu ihr was ihr Leben verändert … Tod (Im HC): Am Morgen besuchte sie ihre große Schwester Meer, die schon ein paar Monde vor ihr gegangen ist, und sagte ihr, dass ihre Zeit auch bald gekommen sei, zu gehen. Sie ahnte es schon etwas aber sagte nie was, sondern sie aß nie was und war am Ende auch was sehr mager. Als sie es erfahren hatte ging sie sofort zur ec Grenze, um sich zu verabschieden. Dabei musste sie auch ihre Oma einweihen. Frühling geht am Abend in den Wald und klettert auf einem Baum so wie es ihre Schwester, Leopard immer getan hatte. Nur bei dem unterschied das sie Höhenangst hat. Sie allerdings ignoriert die Angst und klettert. Sie will ihren Geschwistern nahe sein ... und Echo. Sie schaut in den Himmel. Es hätte immer so weiter gehen können wenn es nicht anfangen würde wind aufzuziehen. Es rüttelt an den Ästen. Sie versucht sich festzuhalten. Aber sie hat dazu keine Kraft und fällt ... und fällt ... und fällt. Sie schlägt auf dem Boden und ist sofort Tod. Meer war die ganze Zeit bei ihr und ist mit ihr zum hic gegangen Zeremonien Heilerschüler *springt auf den Hochfelsen und ruft den Clan zu einer Clanversammlung zusammen* Blütenduft: Katzen des HerzClans, wie ihr wisst, werde ich nicht für immer auf Erden wandeln. Deshalb ist es an der Zeit, dass ich mir einen Schüler wähle. Ich habe eine Katze ausgesucht, die genau das mitbringt, was einen Heiler ausmacht. Der nächste Heiler wird Frühlingspfote sein. Flockenstern: Frühlingspfote, akzeptierst du die Position als Heilerschüler? Frühlingspfote: Das tue ich. Blütenduft: Dann musst du beim nächsten Halbmond zum Mondstein reisen, um vom SternenClan akzeptiert zu werden. Flockenstern: Die besten Wünsche des gesamten HerzClans werden mit dir reisen. *berührt die Nase von Frühlingspfote* ~Versammlung beendet~ Am Mondstein: Blütenduft: Frühlingspfote, ist es dein Wunsch, in die Geheimnisse des SternenClans eingeweiht zu werden und den Weg als Heiler zu beschreiten? Frühlingspfote: Ja, das ist mein Wunsch. Blütenduft: Dann tritt vor. Krieger des SternenClans, ich stelle euch diesen Schüler vor. Er hat den Weg eines Heilers gewählt. Gewährt ihm das Wissen und den Scharfsinn, um eure Wege zu verstehen und seinen Clan zu heilen im Einklang mit dem Willen des SternenClans. *schleift aus dem hb, geht langsam in Richtung hochstein......... steht davir sieht hoch* //ich bin zu schwach um da hich zu klettern...// *sieht sich um...sieht einen stein der nicht allzu hoch ist, geht da rauf* *jault alle katzen zusammen* *räuspert sich* ich habe euch etwas zu sagen! Ich werde meine Schülerin, Frühling, an Mond abgeben.... *sieht kurz zu Frühling dann zu boden... wartet n augenblick und sieht wieder auf die menge* ich... *satz wird durch ein hustenanfall unterbrochen* wie ihr wisst bin ich ja schon alt und habe seit längerem gesundheitliche probleme.... :( gestern ist Schneestern zu mir gekommen und hat mir gesagt das es bald soweit ist... *kurz unterbreche um sich zu räuspern* und da ich auch schon merke das mein Körper schwächer werde, wollte ich Frühling an mond übergeben da es noch zu früh ist das sie zu einer vollwertigen heilerin ernannt wird... Ich werde es leider auch nicht zu ende bringen und bin der Meinung das mond es schaffen wird für eine kurze zeit zwei Schüler zu haben... *wieder huste* Das wars... *geht vorsichtig von dem stein runter und geht in den hb* Heiler *springt auf den hochfels und ruft den Clan zusammen* Alle Katzen die alt genug sind beute zu machen fordere ich auf sich hier unter dem Hochfels zu Versammeln. *wartet bis alle da sin* Flockenstern: Geister des HimmelsClans, ihr kennt jede Katze beim Namen. Ich bitte euch, nehmt den Namen jener Katze, die hier vor euch steht, zurück, denn er steht nicht mehr für das, was sie jetzt ist. Als Anführer dieses Clans und mit der Einwilligung unserer Kriegerahnen gebe ich dieser Katze einen neuen Namen: Von nun an soll sie Frühlingstau heißen. Denn der Nebel hat sich gelichtet. FRÜHLINGSTAU! FRÜHLINGSTAU! FRÜHLINGSTAU! *beendet die Versammlung* Kategorie:BySwanL. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:HerzClan Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:EisClan